


Angel

by ch0c0_s1im3



Series: You're Still Alive [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Hurt, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, No Romance, Other, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch0c0_s1im3/pseuds/ch0c0_s1im3
Summary: Hina Hikawa somehow ends up in a Halloween costume she doesn't know where she got, how will Sayo react when Hina tries to show her her costume?
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo
Series: You're Still Alive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068794
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Hina Hikawa

**Author's Note:**

> Tread with caution

Hey everyone! My name is Hina Hikawa and today, I'm dressed up for Halloween! I'm dressed up as a boppin' angel this year, though I can't remember where I got this costume from...

But no matter, it's too zappin' to not use! The wings are all puffy wuffy and the halo is floaty and light, whoever made this must be the most boppin' tailor in the world! I definitely need to show my Onee-chan this!

...but she stopped talking to me a few days ago...

You see, Onee-chan is the most boppin' zappin' shoobapity greatest sister in the whole wide world! She's hardworking, she's disciplined, she's really zappin' when playing the guitar, and best of all, she's the kindest person you'll ever meet, even if she doesn't show it often, hahaha!

But our relationship wasn't always the best, and don't think I was being the most boppin' a younger sister could be, but recently things got better, and Onee-chan and I even started going out together! We made a promise to each other on our guitars, Onee-chan will always follow this boppin' promise, I know it! There's no way she would ever break it...

...so why has she been ignoring me for the last few days..?

\----------------

*cachunk*

I heard the door unlock as I whirled around excitedly, Onee-chan was back from school early, and she never comes back early because of her commitments to the student council, which are totally boring. So I was excited to spend more time with Onee-chan at home!

"Welcome back Onee... Chan..?" I faltered at the end as I surveyed the scene before me.

Onee-chan is crying, tears streamed down her face and she sobbed uncontrollably my heart ached as I watched her enter the door before throwing down her bag and storming towards me. She just came back from school... what happened to her?

"Onee-chan are you-"

Onee-chan shoved past me, but that's weird? I didn't really feel anything? More like a ticklish sensation. Onee-chan went straight into her room before closing the door with great finality.

*slam*

"Onee-chan..."

And with a click, she locked herself into her room, the house somehow felt more lonely than before, even though Onee-chan is here... I wonder what happened to her? Was someone being unboppin'? Nippob? Noppib? Wait, now's not the time to get distracted!

I marched up to Onee-chan's door, hand raised and ready to knock when suddenly I heard her cry out in pain and frustration. I'd never heard Onee-chan produce such an ugly sound before.

My hand shrank away from the door as I heard the shrieking continue, followed by a sharp crash of several things falling to the floor. 

My mind went blank as the crashing and smashing continued, my heart knew I should bust in to see if Onee-chan was hurt, the door seemed thin enough anyways, but my brain wouldn't let me move.

I don't understand these feelings? I know I feel sad, but the tightening in my chest as I heard Onee-chan scream and the waves of dizziness that filled my brain with each crash, what is this? Why can't I control it? I couldn't breathe.

Finally, the crashing stopped, my eyes stung with unshed tears and my cheeks felt so hot, this had to be the least boppin' feeling in the world.

Suddenly, I heard a guitar.

Where is that guitar coming from? The sound is coming from Onee-chan's room but it isn't her sound at all. I couldn't hear the bop of each chord or the zap as she tried to play her solo in Determination Symphony, that couldn't be Onee-chan's guitar, right?

And yet I heard Onee-chan's guttural cry with every mistake, followed by a test of the strings before trying again.

A strum, almost a chord, a scream.  
A strum, half a melody, a slam.  
A strum, almost a melody, a cry.

It played on repeat as I clutched my head and fell to the floor, what was happening to Onee-chan?

A dissonant twang of the D string reverberated through the house before it was filled with a deafening silence. A buzzing filled my ears as I waited for Onee-chan's next move, I didn't dare breathe in case she heard me.

Then suddenly, I heard it break. 

"Onee-chan!" I said as I got up and slammed the entire weight of my body into the door, but it didn't budge, I couldn't even hear the thud.

The sound of her guitar being slammed into the ground filled the room again as I slammed the door with my fists.

"Onee-chan stop!" I cried uselessly, "please stop Onee-chan, I'll do whatever you want, I'll go away, I'll stop talking to you, I won't bother you anymore, but please DON'T STOP PLAYING"

The crashes only grew louder as we both screamed in unison, everything felt numb as I punched and kicked and slammed the door with all my strength, but the door didn't move, the door didn't give way as it stood tall between me and my sister. It almost seemed like it was mocking me, standing proudly without a dent as I repeatedly brought my fists down upon it.

To think the day just started with me wanting to show her my costume...

...wait...

My costume.

That's right, that must be it, she must have been in a bad mood and saw me in this costume and thought I was messing with her right? I can just take it off and everything will be better. She won't have to see me in the costume and I can apologise to her. She'll always forgive me because she's the best sister.

"Onee-chan don't worry! I'm taking off my costume," I said, smiling through my tears and I tried to take off my halo, "I'm sorry I wore this today, I promise I wasn't trying to mess with you! I was just too excited about how boppin' it is and I didn't think about how it would make you feel! So please come out now!"

There wasn't any response as I grabbed onto the halo, and tried to pull it off, but my hands slipped off every time I pulled.

Huh? Why won't this thing come off? Maybe it's slippery and it's connected to the wings somehow.

I tried to pull off my shirt, but my hands kept slipping off too! This was getting frustrating, I grabbed onto one of the wings and yelped in surprised as I tried to yank it off, why did it hurt?!

"Onee-chan, help me, I can't take this costume off!" I shouted as the tears started flowing again, "Onee-chan, help me, please!"

I repeatedly ripped at the soft white feathers of the wings, screaming in pain as I pulled them off, "COME! OFF! NOW!"

I curled up onto the floor in front of Onee-chan's room, now silent. I could feel the wings on this costume, they somehow flapped around uselessly, now ugly with half their feathers gone. 

I continued begging outside her room, "Onee-chan, help me, it hurts so much... Please, don't leave me here... Why are you letting me suffer like this..."

My eyes felt drier than they've ever been and my entire face was sticky, I had run out of tears a long time ago. I pounded the door soundlessly one last time before hugging myself in a ball outside her room, my entire body felt numb, or burned with pain, I couldn't tell, it didn't matter. Onee-chan hates me because of this stupid costume and I couldn't even get it off for her.

"I'm sorry Onee-chan," I whispered, closing my eyes, "I'm sorry I was a horrible younger sister."


	2. Sayo Hikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning that came, what would Hina Hikawa find for herself?

"Onee-chan?" Hina Hikawa whispered as she looked up at the unlocking door, she stood up slowly, having fallen asleep on the floor.

Hina gasped as the door swung straight through her, but it didn't match her shock when she saw her spitting image standing in front of her.

"Onee... Chan..?"

The girl that stepped out of the room had short teal hair, with two small braids coming down the sides of her face. She stood slightly taller than Hina but wore her Haneoka uniform just as proudly as Hina would. The skirt was a bit too short for the girl, but she didn't seem to mind as she skipped out of the room.

The girl walked through Hina as she greeted their mother, "Good morning mom! Today I'm meeting up with Pastel*Palettes for practice so I'll be home late!"

The clone of Hina Hikawa hopped and skipped merrily out of the house and headed off to school.

Hina Hikawa slowly turned her head around to look at her sister's room, fearing what she might see. As she peered through the doorway, she didn't see her sister's room, there was no way Sayo Hikawa lived here. The floor was cluttered with broken cups, pens and other tabletop items, the dustbin was overflowing with tissues and paper, and the closet was open, revealing tattered cloth of what presumably used to be clothing.

"Onee-chan..." Hina croaked as she looked at the desk. The picture they had taken together on that special day, on the couch hugging each other. Hina could see her own brilliant smile, but where was Sayo? Where were the small, beautiful grin and the emerald eyes that only held happiness and love at that moment? Why was there only an ugly black scribbling where it used to be?

Hina tried but failed to pick the photo up, her fingers slipping through every time she got close. Tears once again poured down Hina's cheeks as she frantically looked around for Sayo, any sign of her sister.

Then, her eyes settled on a particular pile of debris on the floor, a dark blue mound with half a fretboard which had two strings attached. Hina could see the Roselia symbol that used to decorate the middle of it shattered into a million pieces. She tried to pick it up too but to no avail. She tried to scream, but no sound came out of her throat.

Hina Hikawa slowly curled around what remained of Roselia's guitarist, hugging it close to her though she couldn't feel it.

"Good night Onee-chan," Hina said, smiling contentedly, "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this hurt enough


End file.
